mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hydron (Nool)
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:HydronAnim.gif page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! PlasmoidThunder (talk) 00:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Dylan... Dylan has officially gone insane. He's gotten too much power now. This is the second time he's banned me from the chasm for just being there and he's now seeming almost EXACTLY like Meloetta. We seriously need to do something about him... A corrupted lucent. (talk) 20:59, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- I can't do much. You know I can't. I'm just a chatmod. Not an admin. Hydron (Nool) (talk) 23:07, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Just if... Hello Hydron....now...i just enter the chat...if someone leave on my talk page a "HSOWA". That means that i will never enter on Database's chat...why no one likes me...(not that everyone HATES me....) 21:06, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- R.I.P. WhiteKirby9000. ???-2014. No, He's not dead. He's permablocked Hydron (Nool) (talk) 23:07, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hmph.... 1. I already forgot this HSOWA. 2. i'm a ninja now. 3. stop calling me this. 4. i'm blocked. 5. let's go to icelarn if you want. ---- 1. LIES 2. Truths 3. Nein 4. Of course you are 5. Nein Hydron (Nool) (talk) 23:07, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Isn't more "Snowy Guy". I'm Rikimaru now, a ninja, i just can transform into kirby now if i have "Stone of Power". So, it's "Rikimaru" or "Azuma Leader". ---- Alright, I guess I will call you "Riks" from now on. Hydron (Nool) (talk) 23:07, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohaider Ohaider brotha, i'm burndrive now The end. ---- I hope you're not perverted anymore. Hydron (Nool) (talk) 23:07, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Heeeeey Heeey Hydron! vhere are you?? vhy you're not coming more in chat? TrainerGabriel (talk) 22:19, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I want to have a talk with you.... Hello Hydron, do you remember me? yes, i know you do. Sorry if i was away so long, i was trying to get Grand Master rank with Ayame and Rin on Tenchu: Fatal Shadows (and i did it). So, how about we talk a little on our fortress? 12:50, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Have you ever heard about signatures? 14:26, April 19, 2014 (UTC) SILENCE. I KEL U. NA JUSS KIDIN BUT IF U NO DO A KULKALOTOR WHO CANT DO 9+P, I KEL U SO HARD U PUP PENT. EH U. WEIT A SEC M8. U NO WHO MA BUDDY ? WELL LOOK AT THE 1ST PART O' MA BUDDY PAIGE. DEN DO DEH KULKALOTOR MAH KALKULATOR IS EYLREIDY DOEN, MAYT. U FKN WOT 22:59, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I LUV U. I LUV CHEEZCEIK U R CHEEZCEIK. SUMTHIN AINT RITE Y DEELON 8 U ? WHATCHA DO, I DU NUNDERSTAND. No, seriously. Why does he hate so much ? You're the basterdizor, and that's why you're great :'D BTW I LUV U CHEEZCEIK BCS HE GHEI. Actually, I have no idea. TANKS M8 14:41, June 27, 2014 (UTC) SORY FOR USAIN BOLT OF THE CHAT. SEE YA TOMORROW So...Brando wants you. http://prntscr.com/41pt2r A corrupted lucent. (talk) 01:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Looks like this is a thing that only Hydron (or only you) can understand. I can't see anything in this image reffering to Hydron. 03:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Apparently DoctorMario wants to do something with Hydron. He said he's lonely and needs friends or something, and wants to finish some kind of show he was doing with Hydron on YouTube. Think he wants it done on Whirled. A corrupted lucent. (talk) 22:55, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Oyces lad. Oyces. I forgot I still was his friendcognito. I'll work on dat. 01:11, July 13, 2014 (UTC) SPREY UR BUTCHECKS 4 ME 480 NOSCOPD 2 SPOOKY 4 U SKRUBSCRIBE RIP IN PECE ETC HOPE UR BUT IS HAPI NO I DO BELIEVE I FAKEN KEYM 18:03, August 29, 2014 (UTC) No real name Would you care in deleting the Userboxes category from your userpage? You can just use the actual Silly template. ---- Sure. 23:31, November 7, 2014 (UTC) regarding the snivy thing Hey, dyl told me you never apologized to him about posting that thing to spewgen. Be sure to when you get the chance, ok? You... you killed my Daffy... (talk) 01:43, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- 21:10, December 24, 2014 (UTC) EH U BETCH. ---- U r cheeky scrub m9 murry crismas u naughti boyee u get dildon'ts 4 krismess regards -- 23:13, December 26, 2014 (UTC) i swer on me mum imma brek ur fkn hed wit a kresmus hamer IMMA REK U SO FKN HARD ON UR ARSE M8 UR GONA GET SO FKN KILD BETCH 1 rt= 1 prey imma cum dun ur trot 1v1 me at rust m8 1v1 knoif battel u tjeki flased pinnish lobing hoers regrads 18:58, December 28, 2014 (UTC) IM JUST NIFED UR FKN HOE U BETCH I GOTTA SEY IT WUS PETY FON BUT FEK U ANIWAI AND SORI ILUV U BREH BUT I SWER ON ME MUM IF U NO LISTEN TO CELIN DIUN N CRIYN WIHL LOKIN AT DAT UL GET FKN REIPD M8 XOXO UR MUM Deer Crouton Touchy ur pinnish is little regrads ur waifu gaben ewell and hoidron 23:22, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ur rite bt dats bcuz its onli 5 inches... INTO UR MOM BETCH GET #REKT REGRDS MODRUTAR O' r/PUB CLENGUIN 1 CUP MOFO dear frenchie coward you can go fuck yourself with your littel pinnish that's 25 inches INSIDE YOUR BODY SHANKED 3 DEATH U FKN SCRUBBE regrads ur mom hunny boo boo 14:47, December 31, 2014 (UTC) U STILL DONT GETIT U BETCH U GET REIPD BEH MAMA JEUNE N SHE SHENKS U WIT ER DIK, LUBRICANT N A PIC OF ROEN WILERMS REGIES BALLOCKS ON UR HED dear baguette ur mumeh has heiry armpitz ur dadeeh went 3 ww2 n ranned away liek a cowwerd and u r rotten baguette regards the hair in u mum's amrptits 16:32, January 1, 2015 (UTC) hei dere u rokadildo ur mems so eld dat she drevss a denosur n er dilduh ussah rok u betch shes elso 2 fet 2 git outta de beid witot inden en choina btw shes elso ur ded cuz she gets a dek n elso she goot rekt n reipd beei ur fello meite adolve hitlur oh and ur a betch xoxo deer baguette ur mum masterb8s 2 piktures of u nakid wen u wer leetle. n u masterb8 2 piktures of ur mum nakid wen shi waz leetle regreads ur papa 15:32, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ur faic remends meh of dr dolitel lel ur faez remidns meh of run joromy regrads run joromy 00:39, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ur faic remnds meh of feiz reins moma on deh coco regsies de coco ur faez remninds mi off ariana grande regrads muley saurus 13:31, January 9, 2015 (UTC) oi m4 dun u tink dat wed ned meseig wels rite Happy Birthday! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4wY48LUkws Master of Yoshis (talk) 13:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC)Master of Yoshis oi m9 u culda teld meh dat it wus ur birday u fkn wot fkn cunt eet shet ma boi breh i luv u cuz ur cul cheezceik get diked bi mr t n cheek e cheez kthx 4 da celebr8ions m3s -- 12:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC) 3GwjfUFyY6M